


Star Wars: A Galaxy of Sex

by FifthPine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifthPine/pseuds/FifthPine
Summary: Set mostly during the Clone Wars (although other eras will feature later on). The nightsisters of  Dathomir have a plan to end the war as we know it - force the entire galaxy into wanting nothing but sex. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka are sent to stop them, but something happens to Ahsoka during the mission. She's suddenly... horny. All the time. More characters and tags will be added as they happen.





	Star Wars: A Galaxy of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a slightly AU version of Star Wars - the Clone Wars have gone on longer, and Ahsoka is 18 in this story. While this will mostly be focused on smut, there will be an underlying plot connecting everything.

The mission to Dathomir had gone on longer than anyone involved had expected. After hearing of the construction of some sort of super weapon on the planet of witches, the Republic sent two of its finest Jedi – Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano – alongside their clone legions to discover its purpose and prevent it’s use. They battled for over 3 weeks to get to the weapon, but the two Jedi finally arrived, with only a handful of clones accompanying them.

“That’s a big tower,” Ahsoka commented to her master, although this was obvious. The tower that stood before them was well over 1000 feet tall, and it was made of a dark brick, making the whole thing look like an ominous shadow. The only colour that could be seen on the whole building was at the very top – purple strands of lightning flickered and slashed outwards from a giant purple sphere hovering above the building. Republic intel believed this was the power source for whatever weapon the Dathomir witches had created, and they finally had the chance to destroy it.

“And we’re gonna have to get to the top of it. Come on Snips,” Anakin replied, igniting his blue lightsaber blade. Ahsoka followed suit, her twin green blades cutting through the darkness of the night with their glow. The two Jedi stabbed their weapons into the large door in front of them, and in no time at all they had cut through to the inside. Anakin used the force to push the circular remnant of door out of the way, and two clones stormed in, torches on their helmets searching for enemies.

Before the remaining soldiers had a chance to enter, one of the two clones was blasted back out the hole by a missile of green mist, followed by the sounds of a blaster being discharged inside, although this was quickly silenced. Anakin and Ahsoka entered next, ready for whatever was inside.

They were faced immediately with three of the witches, one of whom was stabbing the remaining clone with a blade of mist. Anakin pushed this one back with the force, while he met another’s mist blade with his own. Ahsoka took on the last, her twin lightsabers clashing against the woman’s magic. The remaining clones from outside, five in total, stormed in and, under the orders of Captain Rex, opened fire on the witches.

One was dealt with quickly, although the two facing the Jedi were not as easy to hit.

“Keep moving!” Anakin yelled. “Search the other rooms, we can handle this.”

“Yes sir,” Rex responded, and quickly moved on with his squad. Anakin and Ahsoka were more than capable of dealing with the surviving witches – Anakin managed to slash at nightsister’s leg, causing her to drop to the floor. He brought his lightsaber down swiftly, cutting the witch in two.

Ahsoka’s double blades gave her the advantage in her duel – as she locked blades with one of them, she used the other to separate the pale woman’s hand from her arm. Shrieking in pain, the woman recoiled, but shot a hail of green mist at Ahsoka as she did so. The padawan used the force to create a shield deflecting it, but knew she couldn’t hold it for long. However, almost as quickly as it began, the green mist was cut short, as Anakin dealt a fatal blow to the witch.

Captain Rex soon returned to the Jedi – “We’ve found a staircase, general,” he reported. “and no further sign of witches.”

“Nice work, Captain,” Anakin replied, shutting down his weapon with a hiss. “Let’s get moving then.”

The Jedi and clones hurried their way to the top of the building, fighting off battle droids and nightsisters alike as the ascended the staircase. Finally, after losing two more men, they reached the top. The purple sphere hovered about 50 feet above them, crackling with power and electricity. Four massive dark spires stretched from the four sides of the building up and above the sphere, seemingly holding the ball in place. Standing on the roof was not Mother Talzin or Old Daka as they had expected, but a young Dathomirian priestess.

She was wearing nothing but a crimson red robe, and as she turned to face the Jedi the robe blew open in the wind, revealing her nude form underneath. Her pale breasts her firm, and her pussy was clean shaven. In fact, there wasn’t a hair on her body – her head was bald, although this look suited her. If circumstances were different, Anakin would have found himself very attracted to the near naked woman in front of him.

The woman smiled. “You’re too late to stop it. As we speak, the weapon is about to take effect.” Above her, the energy ball pulsed, and the lightning it shot became more rapid and violent.

“What’s it going to do?” Anakin asked, lightsaber held in front of him in case of a sudden attack.

“It’s not as bad as you might think,” the woman smirked, “After Daka’s death and Talzin’s disappearance, us remaining nightsisters just wanted an end to this war. An end to this violence and pain. An end to sadness and misery. So we built this. In a few short minutes, this ball will expand, swallowing every planet in this region. But it won’t hurt anybody, oh no, it’s going to drive them to do one thing, and one thing only.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Ahsoka butted in.

“Fuck,” the woman replied, followed a burst of laughter. “This entire system will be consumed by a desire to do nothing but fuck whoever and whenever they want. And as people visit different planets, this magic will spread, until everyone in the galaxy has forgotten about this meaningless war, and instead, just focus on their pleasure.”

That sounded great to Anakin in theory. However, he had already picked about over a dozen flaws in this crazy woman’s plan. “You forgot about one thing,” he said.

“And that is?”

“You didn’t plan on the Chosen One showing up to put an end to your crazy-ass plan”, and with that, Anakin pushed the lady back with the force, before concentrating all his energy on collapsing the ball into itself. Dazed, the woman tried to blast magic at Anakin, but was swiftly stopped by Rex placing a bullet in the centre of her chest. She fell backwards, and plummeted of the side of the building.

Ahsoka, meanwhile, joined in with Anakin, the two Jedi working to together to prevent the ball from expanding any more. After a few minutes of strain, they managed to bring it down to about half its size - but they didn’t account for the stray lightning flashes. One of these purple lightning bolts flashed out and hit Ahsoka, sending her flying backwards. She toppled off the side, but was caught by two of the clones, neither of whom had adopted nicknames. They pulled her up, and the young Jedi could barely mutter a “thanks” before she lost consciousness.

Anakin, too focused on preventing the galaxy-altering event to help, yelled in exertion as the ball continued to collapse. Soon, he had it down to the size of a thermal detonator, and this was as much as he could do, as he too collapsed into unconsciousness.

*****

He woke to find himself in some sort of cave, both clones and Ahsoka lying asleep across from, and Rex sitting on a rock beside him. There was no natural light, the room was being dimly illuminated by the torches on the clone’s helmets, all of which were discarded into a pile and pointing at the ceiling.

“Ungh,” he groaned, as dim pain coursed throughout his body. “Rex? What happened?”

“Glad you’re awake, general. You collapsed after taking down the weapon. We tried to stay put until you woke, but we were swarmed by droids. We managed to escape the building, but there were too many of them to fight. We fled into this cave, and we used your lightsaber to seal the exit. They don’t know where we are – but neither does anyone on our side. We’re trapped, general.”

Anakin’s pain got worse. “Fuck,” he said.

Rex gave a brief smile. “That sums it up I suppose.”

“How’s Ahsoka?”

“She seems to be fine. Her vitals are normal, and she’s still breathing. She still hasn’t woken up, but I figure it’s just a matter of time.

“Wake me when she does,” Anakin replied. The pain was getting worse. He collapsed back onto the ground.

“Will do, general. Will do.”

Anakin slept again.

***

 

It was Ahsoka who woke up next, and she was greeted with a slightly different view than Anakin had. Rex now slept next to her master, but the two clones who saved her from falling were now guarding the ‘entrance’. Now that she was awake, she was overcome with several emotions, chief among them being gratitude and horniness. Only dimly aware that the purple lightning may be having some sort of effect on her, she picked herself up off the floor, and strolled he way over to the clones.

They were both sitting silently, helmets off and blasters at their side, ready for any signs they’d been detected. “General,” they both nodded as the teen Jedi sat on a rock beside them. Ahsoka had just turned 18, the age of maturity for her people, the Togrutans. Her lekku were longer than they were a few years before, two tall ones growing upwards, and two ones growing down. There was also one flowing down her orange back. She wore a tight tube top around her chest, which kept her toned stomach on show at all times. Her shirt and been replaced a while ago by a pair of tight fitting shorts – their wine colour matched the rest of her outfit.

“Boys”, Ahsoka smirked. “I haven’t had the chance to thank ye for saving my life back there.”

“Just doing our jobs, general,” one of the clones replied, the other giving a curt nod in agreement.

Ahsoka began to caress the nearest one’s leg. “Still though,” she said, “I want to repay you both. Give you a reward.”

“We won’t argue against that, general,” the closest clone replied, his dick hardening beneath his armour as Ahsoka’s hand crept closer.

“Oh goodie, “Ahsoka smiled, and pressed her mouth to his, furiously making out with the soldier. She flipped one leg over the clone so that she was now sitting on his lap, wrapped both arms around his back, and began to kiss him again, as she humped herself against his armoured body.

The other clone wasted no time, and moved up behind Ahsoka, unhooking her tight top. It fell to the ground, revealing her firm pair of teenage tits. He began to kiss her neck from behind, as his hands found her newly freed breasts and began to grope and pinch her nipples. Ahsoka moaned in pleasure into the other clone’s mouth, and moved her hands down to undo the clones belt. It came off pretty easily, and she quietly discarded it onto the floor. She removed the armour in front of his groin, and ripped the soft cloth underneath. The clone briefly considered complaining – this was going to be awfully uncomfortable when they left the cave – but soon thought better of it as Ahsoka took his now 8-inch hard dick out if his pants, spat on her hand, and began to jerk him off.

The clone behind her soon moved one hand on from Ahsoka’s boob down to her tight pussy. He started rubbing and feeling up her shaved mound above her panties, feeling the dampness of her snatch through them.

“Goddamn you’re wet,” the clone whispered, not wanting to wake up their sleeping comrades. “You want it bad, don’t you?”

Ahsoka dislodged her tongue from the other clone’s mouth before replying – “Mmmmmm you bet I want it bad. I’m so fucking horny, you can feel how wet I am for you guys.”

The clone smirked, “Well let’s see what we can do about that then, shall we?” With that, he pulled Ahsoka downwards, until she was kneeling on the ground, faced with the other clone’s dick. Picking up on his intentions immediately, Ahsoka took the tip of his dick into her mouth, and stuck her ass up into the air behind her. “Atta girl”, the clone behind her said, and knelt on the ground behind her. Yanking her soaked underwear to the side, the clone began to lick around her hole, tasting her moist pussy lips.

Ahsoka, not able to beg for more with her mouth around a dick, said something along the lines of – “Oooognnhlll”, as the clone sitting in front of her grabbed her top lekku and used them to push her mouth down even farther. She now had about five inches of his shaft in her young mouth, and started to bob her head up and down his pole. The trooper behind her, meanwhile, had pulled his own pants off, and was rubbing his own dick while his tongue probed her snatch. After licking around the rim for a few moments, he stuck his tongue inside her pussy, and began to move it in and out. Ahsoka’s moans made her blowjob that much better, and she soon had 7 of his 8 inches down her throat, her fingers fondling his balls.

It was then Ahsoka’s Jedi senses picked up – someone was watching them. Her eyes darted around the cave, her mouth still engulfing a hard cock. She quickly found the culprit – her master had woken, and he was gently rubbing his dick beneath his robes. His eyes were closed, so he hadn’t seen that she noticed him yet. Wanting to put on a show for her audience, and sensing that the two clones were close, Ahsoka took her head off the dick, and instructed the two clones to sit next to each other.

Anakin had woken up right as Ahsoka started her blowjob, and was shocked to see what his padawan was doing to the two clones. However, he couldn’t deny that he was also extremely turned on by what he was seeing, and before he knew it, his hands were down his pants. After all, he thought, no harm was being done. He now watched on intrigued as Ahsoka lined the two clones up, wondering what she was going to do.

The young girl started by jacking off each of the two cocks, although this didn’t last very long. She spat on both of them, lubing them up with her hands. With that done, she lowered her head to the dicks and stretched her mouth wide, and started to take both of them into her mouth at once. Ahsoka started with just the tips of each, but soon she was bobbing her head up and down the first 4 inches of their identical cocks. Anakin watched on in amazement, slowly stroking his hard cock at the scene before him.

Ahsoka kept one hand on the dicks, making sure they stayed in her mouth, and brought the other down to her naked pussy. She started rubbing it frantically, bringing herself closer and closer to orgasm. Anakin was getting close too, and he rubbed his dick faster, watching the scene intently. It was then that Ahsoka looked over at her master, locking eyes with Anakin as she took 5 inches of their solid dicks into her mouth. She stared at him with a sultry look in her eyes, as they masturbated themselves harder to each other. Ahsoka came first, moaning loudly around the two cocks as her hand was flooded with her cum, her eyes never leaving Anakin’s. seeing Ahsoka cum was enough to send Anakin over the edge, as he came hard, his cum splattering onto the cave floor.

The two clones were close as well, and as Ahsoka ran her tongue around their cocks they were both ready to explode. One of the clones unleashed his cum down the padawan’s throat, forcing her to swallow his load. The other pulled out, and after a few strokes of his cock, he came all over her face, painting the orange girl white. Ahsoka was overjoyed at the amount of cum that she had taken, and began to scoop the remainder from her face and rub it into her tits and chest, before putting back on her top and readjusting her panties.

The two clones organised themselves and continued their guard duty for another few minutes, before Rex relieved them of duty and they eagerly slept, spent after the intense orgasms Ahsoka had given them. Ahsoka meanwhile had also laid back down, but not in her original spot. She lay directly behind her master, her tits pushing into his back, and a hand draped over his waist, hovering above his dick. Ahsoka leaned over and whispered into his ear – “You’re next, master”, before planting a kiss on his cheek and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
